


Bowielock video - As The World Falls Down (Johnlock)

by IamJohnLocked4avclub (IamJohnLocked4life)



Series: The David Bowie Chronicles [1]
Category: Labyrinth (1986), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, David Bowie - Freeform, Fanvids, Johnlock Angst, Labyrinth - Freeform, M/M, Multi, TJLC | The Johnlock Conspiracy, bowielock, tdbc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamJohnLocked4life/pseuds/IamJohnLocked4avclub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Labyrinth is one of my all-time favourite films, so when Bowielock exploded on tumblr, I had to make a ballroom scene fanvid. Clips are mostly from TSoT with some HLV, and a little gay pilot thrown in there for good measure, because BATMAN.</p><p>Part 1 of The David Bowie Chronicles fanvid series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bowielock video - As The World Falls Down (Johnlock)

**Author's Note:**

> Best viewed on fullscreen in HD *^_^*

[(Sherlock/John) - As The World Falls Down](http://vimeo.com/107075944) from [John Locked](http://vimeo.com/iamjohnlocked4life) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

 

Beyond the ballroom parallels, the narrative is that at John's wedding, Sherlock has flashbacks to their first case together, and starts feeling -things- when he sees John and Mary together; his reaction shots take place in his mind palace. He is slowly putting together the pieces as he realises his true feelings for John...too late.

This video is in honour of David Bowie, bowielock, and the tireless TJLC tumblr team who made #TDBC a thing. I love you all ♥

P.S. This is my first fanvid, but definitely not my last! I hope you like it; I had so much fun making it, between all the tears (^_^)

Follow me on tumblr: [iamjohnlocked4life.tumblr.com/](http://iamjohnlocked4life.tumblr.com/)


End file.
